Son Of Time
by When Midnight Strikes
Summary: Time is an amazing thing. It thinks and moves freely. That's how I am. But now I'm at a camp where I have to keep my identity a secret. My name is Seth. I am Kronos's son, and this is my story...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm demiblood22! Please review and I will respond to each one. OK let's get down to business… this is my second fanfic so I'm still a little new.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Prologue

Time is something fragile but still keeps moving. It never stops or rests.

Just keeps moving forward.

People don't believe that you can travel through time. They just say that you can only move forward. Never to break the chain of events. Yes, history can repeat its self, but never can you see where it started.

Only one can control time:

Kronos

But there is another:

That other happens to be me.

He said he made a mistake. I don't believe it. She said she didn't mean for it to happen. I still don't believe it.

That was the beginning of me. Now, I'm forced to keep my identity a secret.

Be hidden from the world and keep to the shadows.

Never use your powers.

Be conscious about where you go and who you trust.

I've been told those things since I was born. I did everything they told me.

They said I wouldn't be safe if ANYONE found out about who I am.

That NO ONE will accept me.

That all changed when I met Grace and Percy. Especially Grace.

My name is Seth. I am Kronos's son, and this is my story….


	2. actual chapter 1

**Hey people! Well, I didn't think I would get THIS many reviews over night. I write it at 10, watching "Ghost Adventures" and about 11 hours later POP! 6 REVIEWS! O.o (*surprised face*)**

**Oceanbreeze7: I will give you more then, this chapter is just for you! (*wink*)**

**HannahBerry96: you will find out the fate of the world…. later**

**pjo n kane chronicles: thank you! You even spelt it out!**

**SeaweedGirl1: I think I've heard of your story…**

**luvpokemon4eva: it will progress or I will make it! (p.s. I like pokemon too)**

**Naomi Evans: YAY! I'm glad you like it so far ponyboy (my nickname for her), but it may just get better ;)**

**OK ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Welcome to Camp If You Like It or Not

It was a dark and stormy night…

wait, you're probably thinking "Does every story start like that?" but this story actually did start on a dark and stormy night.

So, as I was saying: I was walking home on the crowded streets of New York City. My long, blonde, wet bangs drooped in my eyes. Again. I sighed and flipped them out of my eyes. I had to stay late at Goode High School to finish class work, again. Then I got in trouble with the teacher and had to stay late to help the janitor, again. Too many wrong things happened there in my life, even though I'm only a freshman. I shook my head and started to walk home.

While I'm walking let me take this time to tell you about myself, since I practically have all the time in the world.

I'm not like other demigods/demititans (whatever). My mom never lied to me. I've known who my father was since I can remember. She never made up a fake story, she just let me know. That's one of the reasons I love her so much, not only for her being my mom. I'm also different because I talk to my dad. We talk through letters, of course, because of the no phone rule. He doesn't have rules to keep him from seeing me. I've only seen him once or twice, though, to keep away from Mount Olympus. It's always with mom. He loves her. I'm glad.

I finally came up to my apartment complex. Soaked from the heavy rain, I trudged up the stairs and walked to my mom and mine's apartment. Taking out the key, I opened the door to find my mom reading a book on the couch. Once she saw me she got up and walked over.

"Janitor again?" she asked. I nodded. She hugged me.

"You're freezing! Go and take a hot shower. I saved you some dinner. Go on now," she said, practically pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Alright alright!" I laughed, shutting the door. She was right, a nice shower would help. I quickly finished in the shower and put on sweats and a comfy t-shirt. I looked into my gold rimmed green eyes and sighed.

"You're doing great. You keep doing the right things. You're doing good Seth," I said to myself. Dad wrote that in his last letter.

I ate dinner quickly and went to bed early. Once I hit my head on the pillow, I was out.

_Dream_

I knew enough stories to know where I was standing. Mount Olympus. I peeked inside the throne room to see the gods fighting over something.

"He's still around, I can feel it," Zeus said.

"I can too. It's like he's planning something already," Artemis said, closing her eyes.

"That's impossible! Kronos was killed by the very one that let him in his body! He can't be back!" Poseidon said. Kronos _killed!_ I felt the color drain from my face. That's why he hasn't been responding to my letters… I felt myself falling through the ground into blackness.

_Next Morning_

I woke up in a sweat. I got out of bed and ran to my mom's room.

"DAD IS DEAD?" I yelled. She looked up with sad eyes.

"I don't know… How do think that?" she asked. I told her about my dream, but she just nodded, "I still don't know…"

"Do you believe he's gone?" I asked.

"No, your father is smarter than that," she replied, "Now get ready for school; you're going to be late."

I ran into my room and got ready.

I think I was that only one that was sad about his death, now that I look back…

I walked to school because mom had to go to work. It seemed like a normal day. The streets were crowded, though I still felt alone, like I always do. Ten minutes later I was Goode High School, or what I call, jail.

I was late (again) so I had to do detention before I went to class. I kept sketching random scenes and different figures in my notebook. After fifteen minutes of detention I was able to leave and go to class. My mind was everywhere but there.

After class, I was putting books in my locker when someone approached me. _Percy._ For some reason, Percy and I've always seemed like natural enemies.

"Seth, I need to talk to you," he began.

"What? Are you here to make fun of me too?"

"No, why-"

"Because I have ADHD and dyslexia stuff. It's hell! You don't need to make it worse."

He looked at me in shock, "Why would I? I have it too."

"Oh, and now you're trying to comfort me?" _Do you see what I have to live with?_

"Seth, I'm just trying to tell you something. I need you to listen for one second," he said. I leaned against the lockers.

"OK, talk."

"I think you're something different, Seth."

I tried to act surprised. I knew this was coming, "How so?"

"You're just- well, maybe- oh gods how am I going to say this?"

"Say what?" Man, I didn't know I was that good of an actor!

"Just come with m-"

"With you? Heck no! I'm good," I started to walk away. He kept calling me to come back but I wouldn't. I knew where he was trying to take me. The one place where dad never wanted me to go. _Camp half-blood. _

When I finally got home, I went to the mailbox. There was only one letter. It was for me. There was no return address. I opened it up. I knew exactly who wrote it even with only one line on it:

_I'm not dead._

"Something good in the mail?" a voice asked behind me. I turned around quickly. _Percy. _

"Can you just leave me alone?" I asked him. A girl stepped out from behind him. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"We need you to come with us," she said softly.

"Didn't I already tell you no?"

"I didn't want to do this…" Percy sighed. He lunged toward me. I took a step back. They both came at me at the same time. I had to do it. Right when they were going to take me down I slowed down time. Stepping out of the way, they fell on the ground. They looked around in surprise. My mom ran down the stairs.

"Seth what are you doing?" she yelled at me. That's the thing, she can tell if me OR dad use our powers. I always wonder if that's the reason why dad fell in love with her.

_I had to!_ I mouthed. She just shook her head.

"Ma'am, we need to bring your son to camp, and I guess you know what that means?" the girl asked. My mom just nodded. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Seth, I couldn't keep you from it anymore," she said sadly. Only I knew the real story behind that message.

"Mom, no…"

"Can I have a second to talk to him?" she asked them.

"Sure, we'll be in the parking lot," Percy said and they turned around and walked away. I looked at mom.

"Why? Dad never wanted me there, and you know that!" I said to her.

"It's too late now. Just stay in the unclaimed cabin and wait until the summer's over. Then you don't have to go back. OK?"

"Fine," I agreed miserably. I went up to my apartment, grabbed my things, and gave mom the letter. She opened it, read it, and smiled at me.

"What did I tell you?" she asked.

"That you didn't know," I laughed. She hugged me and pushed me on my way. Once in the parking lot, I looked back at her and waved. She waved back. I walked with Percy and the girl to the street.

That's when I knew everything my parents told me would matter.

I have to keep everything a secret now in a place where my identity could be found out easily.

Oh joy, here we go…

**Well, this is my last chapter before I go to camp, so I'll see you when I get back!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm finally back from camp! Here are the responses:**

**Heartbeat: thanks! And it's ok that it took you a little while to find it**

**Naomi Evans: THANK YOU MOMO!**

**SeaweedGirl1: xD I do want to update but sometimes I can't**

**Demiblood22: wait, am I responding to myself? O.o**

**Jason Strong: I thank you for your input and I thank you for the sweet part of your bittersweet review**

**The Big Three's Child: thank you, I will continue**

**Waterpoloplayer: AWWW I LOVE **_**YOU**_**! Jk jk, but the girl isn't Annabeth, I'll tell you that**

**OK! Here we go! I'm sorry if this is a little short but here it goes!**

Secrets, Secrets, My Little Secret

I looked around at the cabins. I would stay in none of them. Sighing I dragged my stuff into the Hermes cabin and claimed a small spot on the floor. There are less people now that the gods claim them more often but it was still crowded. After I dropped my stuff off I walked right out of the cabin. Even though they are probably going to steal my stuff or hide it, I don't care. I have all the time I need to find them. My feet led me to campers practice fighting in the arena. Half-smiling, I grabbed a sword and went to see if there was a partner for me. I came across the girl I saw with Percy.

"Do you have a partner?" I asked her as I walked up. She looked up at me and smiled.

"My name's Grace and you are?"

"Seth. Grace… that's a nice name." she smiled wider after I said that.

"You need a partner? I'm game," she got up and faced me. I brought my sword up and swiped it down like fencing. She laughed and did the same thing.

Practicing with her felt like I was finally equal matched. She could block my every move and vice versa. Some people stopped practicing to watch us. Soon a circle formed around us. We were both dripping in sweat by the time Chiron came to break it up for dinner.

"You're really good with a sword," she told me as we were walking to the mess hall.

"Eh, I'm better with a scythe," I shrugged. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." We walked in silence but I caught her once or twice studying me.

After I did the whole burning thing for the gods (which I hated) I sat down with the Hermes kids. I didn't even join a conversation. I was too busy watching Grace. She looked toward me, but I looked away quickly.

When dinner was over, it was time for the one thing that would make this day worth something: capture the flag. I got armor, a sword, and went to Grace's team. She was a child of Zeus and her cabin was captain of the red team. We ran off into the woods. Of course, I was put on guarding the flag. I got the front while Kyle, a son of Hephaestus, got the back. Nothing was going on so I leaned up against Zeus's Fist and tried to start a conversation.

"Sooo… how does everything work here?"

He looked at me with a confused look, "What, the whole camp or claiming?"

"Either."

"Well," he started, "camp will help you find out who your parent is. And the claiming, well, in a matter of days you should be claimed. I remember when…" blah blah blah…. I tuned him out and stared into the woods. The trees shivered.

"Kyle," he stopped talking, "someone's here." We tensed and listened to the leaves move. Soon, five Apollo kids popped out of the leaves and circled around us. Kyle and I put our backs to the pole of the flag. Two of the Apollo kids went back into the forest. Soon, arrows started to come from the sky. Panicking, I stopped time. The arrows slowed down until they stopped. Everyone was frozen in place. I took each arrow out of the sky and threw them in the river. Climbing the tree, I took one kid out and set him on the ground. Then I took the other one out. I took one at a time and put them facing the river. I went back to my place and snapped my fingers. Everything started moving again. The Apollo kids ran and fell right into the river. I smirked and leaned against Zeus's Fist again. Soon I heard cheers and splashes. My team just won.

Now, you may think that I was cheating, but that's because I was. I love using my "gifts" to mess with people.

"Easy as removing the Apollo kids," I laughed to Kyle. He looked at me with a confused look, "Never mind. All I know is that we just won. Let's get back. We don't want to miss the campfire." I started to walk away and Kyle followed close behind. We passed the Apollo kids drying off and muttering curses to what just happened. Eh, I'm used to it. Curses don't count. Not to me, anyways.

After the sing-a-long, Grace ran up to me.

"What happened during capture the flag?" she asked. I looked at her, "confused".

"We won. The Apollo kids took an unexpected swim. What else?" I shrugged.

"I saw the Apollo kids run the other way. It doesn't make sense-"

"Does it look like I have all of the answers?" I cut her off. _Dang, this girl's good!_

"Yes."

"I'm not a child of Athe-"

"How do you know?" she looked at me intensely, waiting for an answer. I just shrugged. I couldn't answer that question, "What do you know?"

I couldn't answer that question either. It's like she can see right through me. Thankfully, a guy with a jogging outfit on came up behind us.

"Grace, I need to speak with Seth for a moment," he said. I didn't know him, but I wasn't going to ask how he knew our name. Grace looked confused also but walked away anyway. The guy looked at me, "I have a package for you."

_Ah, Hermes. _"From?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he handed me the package, "There is no return address." I took the package. It was small and light. I studied it for a little while then turned back to Hermes.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He ran off. I sank into the shadows and opened the package. It was a bracelet with a silver scythe charm. Inside was a note:

_Seth,_

_I should have given this to you a long time ago. I have gotten word from your mother that you were taken to Camp Half-blood. Take care and stay secret. _

_ Watching you sword fight with that girl was amazing to watch, but I would like to see what you can do with a scythe. In the package is a charm. If you take the charm off it goes into a regular sized scythe. Use it with caution. Half-bloods don't use them._

_ Be careful. I'm watching to make sure you're OK._

_ Stay strong._

_ -Kronos_

So my father is still watching me. He didn't say anything about capture the flag though. I looked at the charm. Taking it off, it grew into a silver scythe. Perfect height. Perfect weight. I swung it around. It was swift. Hearing footsteps I clipped it back on the bracelet. It shrank back quickly. Grace walked up behind me.

"What's that?" she asked. I quickly stuffed the note in my pocket and kept the hand with the bracelet in the pocket.

"I don't know. There was no return address and the box was empty," I shrugged. She looked at the box then back to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Right, OK. We should get back. It's getting late," she said and started to walk away. I caught up to her and walked beside her in silence.

Once we came to the Hermes cabin she stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"I will find out what you're hiding," and with that, she walked away.

Oh great. First I had to come to this stupid camp. NOW I have to deal with a smart, curious girl.

Father, help me…

**So, yea. That's chapter two. DON'T WORRY! It will get better! It's just a slow start… is all… SO! I'll update faster now that I'm home. UNTIL NEXT TIME: "be excellent to each other and party on dudes!"**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people! You know, I was reading the reviews and you guys gave me SOOO many ideas that I had to update NOW!**

**David-El: everything will play out in… **_**time**_**… **

**Naomi Evans: OMG THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! Jk jk, but I'll still try anyway…**

**SeaweedGirl1: I don't know, but maybe I do know, who knows?**

**Heartbeat: Grace is a child of Zeus but Seth was saying **_**he's **_**not a child of Athena, as in, he doesn't know everything.**

**Maneki Neko: I wonder too…**

**OK, let's get on with the show!**

Questions May Be More Dangerous than Secrets

Early sunlight streamed into the cabin, right into my eyes. I shook my head and sat up slowly. The note was still in my pocket and bracelet was still on my wrist. I still had many questions. Who attempted to kill Kronos anyway? How is my mom doing? Do I have any time before Grace figures out? I walked out of the cabin. I needed to get out of there. Even if I will be late for breakfast. I walked into the arena. Luckily, no one was there. I brought out my scythe. Its slender long handle was perfect. I swung it around a few times, just to get the feel back. It's been so long. The last time I had my hands on a scythe was when dad came into town years ago.

His scythe was cool.

I came up to a dummy and sliced it in half. I ran up to another one, did a slow motion front flip and sliced at a slant.

Yeah, OK. This must seem a little brutal, but it helped me calm down. Stop those scared look on your faces, I rarely ever get in real fights. OK, where was I…

After repeating this to a couple more dummies, I decided to put it away and not be too late to breakfast. People might start to wonder, and that's never good.

I know.

I've had many close calls. Too many.

After breakfast, everything was very uneventful. Things went on like normal until after lunch. Chiron called me to the Big House.

"I just have a few questions for you Seth," he said.

"Alright," I shrugged.

"Which parent have you lived with?"

"My mom."_ Mostly_

"Hmm, and what about your dad?" _Crap, what should I say?_

"Didn't know him. She said that he left one day and never came back."

"OK, that's all I needed to know," he started to get up to leave.

"Wait," I stopped him, "I have some questions of my own."

"Alright," he shrugged, trying to imitate me.

"Has Grace talked to you lately?" I blurted out the first question I could think of. He was taken back a little.

"Yes, and she seems worried about you. Curious, maybe."

"What really happened in New York that weekend I was gone?" My mom made me fly to California that weekend. She said she was taking me on a surprise vacation. It still seems suspicious.

"Well, let's just keep it short. There was a huge battle between the Titan army and the Half-bloods. Many were lost. Percy ended up killing Kronos-"

I cut him off, "Wait, Percy killed Kronos?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

_YES! A VERY BIG PROBLEM!_ "No, I just now know why he's so special," I shrugged, trying to keep my voice calm, "I have no other questions. Thank you." We both stood up and left the Big House.

After dinner was when the troubles began.

There were going to be sword fight competitions. With my sword in my hand, I was walking to the arena when someone runs into me. Unfortunally, that person was Percy.

"Hey, watch where you're going with that sword," he scorned.

"You're the one that bumped into me. What makes you so big and bad?" I replied, annoyed.

"What do you have against me? Huh?"

"There are so many things I could say but I will only say this: you're a show off."

"And you aren't?"

We were about to strangle each other when Chiron came up.

"Save it for the ring, because you two are paired up against each other," he said, breaking us up.

"Fine," we said at the same time and walked to the arena. Everyone from camp was there. We took a seat on the opposite sides of the arena. Him next to Annabeth. Me next to Grace. The first match was between Will Solace and Travis Stoll. The way you win is to disarm your opponent. No maiming. Travis won in the first five minutes. The most fascinating match was Annabeth vs. Grace. Grace is very skilled with a sword, but Annabeth had all of these tricks up her sleeve. It took them an hour until Chiron finally called it a tie.

More matches went by until it was finally Percy and my turn. We both took our place. With Chiron gave the starting signal, there was no mercy. He was going to pay.

I kept on the defensive for the first few attacks. He lunged and tried to get under the blade. I wouldn't let him. Soon I switched to offensive. I kept pressuring him until finally he started to shuffle backward. Then he started pressuring me. It became so overwhelming that he pushed me all the way to the wall. Our swords were above our heads. He leaned close and whispered: "How does it feel to be trapped, you little unclaimed boy?"

That tipped me off. I got so mad that I kicked him in the gut that forced him to the ground. Then I picked him pack up and threw him back on the ground. His sword flew from his hand. Chiron and a few other people had to hold me back to stop fighting. I was about to break through when Rachel bursts through the doors.

"Seth! Your mom! She's dead!"

I stopped fighting.

My mouth dropped.

"WHAT?"

**OK! That's all until next time! Until then, good bye!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'm coming clean right now: Percy was a little OOC (I'm guessing that means different then what his real character is). I was guessing that negative energy from Seth would make be a little more… what's the word… maybe… competitive? I don't know… Let's respond to your reviews:**

**David-E!: yea, I guess you're right**

**HannahBerry96: thinking that for the first time made my own mouth drop**

**Heartbeat: thank you and I realize now**

**Xoxosakurahimexox: I will, hopefully, soon**

**SeaweedGirl1: what if Seth doesn't want you to imitate him? Jk. Killing his mom may be a part of some quest, OR maybe now he has to- *covers mouth* I CAN'T TELL YOU YET!**

**Ohlivtree: I know it was! I like suspense…**

**OK, now, I need you guys to help me with something. I'm suffering from writer's block. I need your guys' help. If you have any ideas, ANY AT ALL, please tell me. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I feel SOOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't been updating! I feel like such a bad person… and to top off the guilt, this chapter is going to be short! I FINALLY found some time, so I'll update now.**

**I really have to thank Agent 004 Taco Cat for the idea that got me out of writer's block and I thank everyone for your input. Your ideas may be used later.**

**Now, enough of that, onto the story!**

A Little Fight Causes Big Problems

_Dawn Greene (Seth's mom)'s POV_

The setting sunlight streamed through the window in my room in my tiny apartment. Everything was quiet. Since Seth left I feel lonelier and everything is quieter. I know he's alright, though. I know him. He probably met new friends and is getting along fine.

I walked to the kitchen and took the calendar off the wall. June 17th. I made an X over the day. One less day until Seth comes back. I hung the calendar back up when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. There was no answer. "Is anyone there?" Again, there was no answer. I shrugged and hung up the phone. Probably it was a wrong number.

I walked back into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Hmmm…. yea, I need to go to the store. I shut the door, grabbed my keys, and walked out the parking lot. Surprisingly no one was outside.

Shopping didn't take long. I was driving when I came to a stop sign. Looking at the car to the left side of me I saw a young looking blonde woman arguing with a man with buzz cut black hair and sunglasses. It was my turn to go. It happened fast. I was driving through the intersection when the car with arguing couple pulled forward, full speed, and slammed into my car. Then everything went slowly. I could feel the car go flying. People were screaming. The car landed with a loud _BANG _and everything went dizzy. I think I hit my head? Everything blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital. How did I get here? Everything was still a little dizzy. I could see doctors talking to a man outside the room.

One of them came in and said in a low voice, "A man wants to come in. He says he's your husband." I was in total shock. Why? Why would he come see me? I nodded and the doctor went back outside. The man with the big golden eyes came in and smiled a sad smile.

"Why did you come?" I asked slowly.

"I was planning a visit, thinking you would be lonely without Seth. I watched the whole thing happen."

"What did the doctors say?"

"They said," he paused, "that you're going to be just fine." Concern was still in his voice. I smiled a little.

"Liar." He laughed a little after I said that.

"Why don't you try and get some…" he hesitated, like he was regretting the word he was about to say, "sleep."

I nodded and smiled slightly. _Bring it on, Hades! _I thought before everything went black.

**So, yea, sorry it was so short! I hope everyone has a good end of summer and I'll try to update faster next time! PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 5

**So I kind of think it's unfair that I finish one story AND write another without updating this story. Now I am updating this story. Wish me luck and here goes nothing!**

Pulling Off a Fake ID

Now before I start I have to tell you this if you haven't figured it out yet: now that mom is… gone… I am stuck here. I have no one to come home to.

Now, back to business. I was in shock. I'm never in shock. I can always guess what's going to happen. But never this.

I dreaded this.

Dropping my sword, I walked out of the arena. People were calling my name, I think. I just kept walking. Rain picked up while I was in the arena. I trudged through the rain in a daze, walking into the woods then sat by a tree. I did something that I haven't done in a long time.

I began to cry.

It felt different. The hot tears felt foreign against my cheeks. I looked out into the rain. I wonder what Hades will do to her…

When the nightmares were about to start I heard a voice calling my name.

"Seth? Seth? Where are you?" When the voice was coming closer I could make out that it was Grace's voice. I just sat there and closed my eyes, still crying. I felt arms wrap around me.

"It's OK Seth. It's OK," she kept saying. We sat there for what seemed like hours until Chiron came galloping up. I looked up at him, his form blurry from the rain and tears.

"Come on Seth, you need to go back to your cabin," he said softly. I nodded and got up the muddy ground slowly and walked back to my cabin, followed by Grace and Chiron, who were talking quietly.

When I got back to the cabin I hesitated and listened. It sounded like everyone was asleep. I slipped into the cabin and fell asleep myself.

_Dream_

All of the Olympians were sitting on their thrones. They looked like they were having an argument. When I got closer it seemed I was right.

"This is impossible!" Poseidon slammed his fist on the arm rest, "Kronos is _gone._ Percy made sure of it! You couldn't have seen him!" He seemed to be yelling at a man with buzz cut black hair and sunglasses and a woman with blonde hair.

"We did. In the hospital," the blonde said calmly. The man shot her an angry glance, like she just said something she shouldn't have.

"What do you mean the hospital, Aphrodite?"

"Well…" she looked at the man for support. He just sighed.

Poseidon glared at him, "Ares, what are you hiding from me?"

"Well, when we were driving here, we kind of got into an argument and, well, hit a woman in another car. When we were at the hospital we saw him there in the woman's room. Don't know what that was about." Ares shrugged.

Zeus, who was quiet until now, shot up and spoke calmly even though I could see him shaking with anger, "You killed a mortal who was with Kronos?"

"I think it was much more than an allegiance," Aphrodite said with a smile.

That's when I blacked out.

_End of Dream_

I woke up with a start. It was early morning. Either it was so early that the sun wasn't up or it was so stormy. I got up and stumbled to the door. When I got outside I found out it was both. The rain still fell steadily. I walked out of the Hermes cabin and kept walking until I came to the woods. This place has become like a second home to me. I took out my scythe and gripped the handle.

"OK, you have to help me with this one Dad," I muttered. As if on cue I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw a man with jeans, white shirt, and black hoodie next to me. His hair looked like mine. He looked up at me and I saw his golden eyes.

"Seth, you have to understand who did this to you," he looked at me.

"I know that. I just need help on how to survive here without them figuring it out sooner or later. They will suspect something if I don't get 'claimed' soon," we laughed a little. Claiming was always an inside joke between us. When we calmed down he spoke seriously.

"You need to say you were claimed."

"You mean lie."

"Naturally," he shrugged, "but you need to do something that I told you never to do," he hesitated, "you need to tell someone."

I looked at him in shock, "What? Who?"

"The one who you trust the most here will be the one who can help you," he looked behind him then at the sky, "I must be going," he grabbed my shoulders, "Bad things are stirring for us. You must be careful." When he said that, he disappeared into thin air with a gust of wind.

My mind raced. What did he mean? I shook my head and started to walk back to camp, putting my scythe away while I walked. Everything seemed to run together. Here's how it felt: . You can tell this isn't my best moment.

I stopped in my tracks. A fake ID…

"That's it!" I accidently said louder than I thought. My voice echoed through the empty camp. The rain fell around me as I looked around at the cabins, my head spinning. The Hermes cabin won't work and neither would the Demeter cabin. Ares won't work and I can't pull off Hephaestus. I stopped at the Zeus cabin. Maybe… I looked through the window. Grace was on the floor, reading. I couldn't make out what she was reading but when she looked up and saw me in the window, she put the book off to the side, opened the door, and stepped into the rain.

"Need something?" she asked. I knew it then. I have to tell her. She studied me with a worried look on her face, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't stop myself. I told her everything. She didn't make a single comment until I was done.

"You're kidding. This is impossible. You can't be serious," she laughed, a little uncomfortable.

I looked from side to side, making sure no one was watching, "You think this is kidding?"

"Well? Think about it! Kronos is _gone_ Seth. It's impos-" Before she could say anything else I took off the charm and drew my scythe. Her face showed absolute shock.

"Is it impossible now?"

She didn't say anything.

"You believe me now?

"I-I do. I knew something was different about you…"

"You have to keep this a secret."

"I know."

I hesitated, "It's not like a small secret that doesn't matter. This is something that no one but my mom and my dad have ever known. I need you to know this. NO ONE can know."

"Well then, I need to get you into the Zeus cabin," she studied me. I looked at her, confused.

"How do we do that?"

"You need a fake ID."

Now, to pull off a fake ID, you need three things:

A convincing story. If you're trying to get a fake age, if your 16 don't say your 62. No one will believe that.

Believe it yourself. If you say you're something you're not, you have to believe it yourself.

Someone to back you up. If you're in a tight spot, you always need someone there to help you.

"Come inside," she said, opening the door to the cabin, "you must be freezing. We also need to work on what we're going to say." She walked in, holding the door open.

I walked inside.

I didn't know what I just did.

Here comes the real fun.

**FINALLY, IT'S DONE! Well, after an 8****th**** grade retreat, an AMAZING World Series, a Jr. High Dance, and my dad getting engaged later, there it is! Please answer my poll on my profile! See ya later!**


End file.
